staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Grudnia 2017
TVP 1 HD 04:45 Galeria - odc. 95; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Galeria - odc. 96; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Klan - odc. 3228 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Klan - odc. 3229 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (370); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Ziarno - Beskidzkie Boże Narodzenie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Weterynarze z sercem - /29/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Nicholas Nickleby (Nicholas Nickleby) 127'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Douglas McGrath; wyk.:Charlie Hunnam, Anne Hathaway, Jamie Bell; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Wigilie Polskie - Golcowie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 BBC w Jedynce - Wielkie migracje zwierząt. Zebry (Nature's Migrations - Zebra) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); reż.:Scott Alexander; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Wigilie Polskie - Martyniukowie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Obietnica pod jemiołą (Mistletoe Promise, The) - txt. str. 777 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2016); reż.:David Winning; wyk.:Jaime King, Luke Macfarlane, Lochlyn Munro; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Wigilie Polskie - Lewandowscy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3702; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Płyń Kolędo! - wielki koncert kolęd (1); koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Płyń Kolędo! - wielki koncert kolęd (2); koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Orędzie abpa Stanisława Gądeckiego na Boże Narodzenie - txt. str. 777 20:05 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Jaka Wigilia, taki cały rok - kolędy z Katowic; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Transmisja Pasterki z udziałem papieża Franciszka z Watykanu (Transmisja Pasterki z udziałem papieża Franciszka z Watykanu) kraj prod.Watykan, Polska (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 23:30 Nieuchwytni (Tracers) - txt. str. 777 89'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2015); reż.:Daniel Benmayor; wyk.:Taylor Lautner, Marie Avgeropoulos, Adam Rayner; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek - txt. str. 777 56'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Janusz Kłosiński, Ryszarda Hanin, Marek Frąckowiak, Małgorzata Potocka, Janina Sokołowska, Jerzy Turek, Stanisław Tym, Ludwik Benoit, Hanna Bedryńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3702; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Obietnica pod jemiołą (Mistletoe Promise, The) - txt. str. 777 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2016); reż.:David Winning; wyk.:Jaime King, Luke Macfarlane, Lochlyn Munro; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - A nie brzuchem... - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Pierwsza Cicha Noc (First Silent Night); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (2014); reż.:Peter Beveridge; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1339 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1768; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Magiczna skarpeta (Magic Stocking) 83'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015); reż.:David Winning; wyk.:Victor Webster, Bridget Regan, Iris Quinn, Imogen Tear; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Gwiazdy w południe - Siedmiu wspaniałych (Magnificent Seven) 128'; western kraj prod.USA (1960); reż.:John Sturges; wyk.:Yul Brynner, Steve McQuinn, Charles Bronson, Robert Vaughn, Horst Buchholz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Familiada - odc. 2419; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 93 ed. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 "Wśród nocnej ciszy" - koncert kolęd w Pelplinie (cz. 1); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Uwierz w święta (Christmas Incorporated) 88'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada (2015); reż.:Jonathan Wright; wyk.:Shanae Grimes - Beech, Steve Lund; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Wydanie Specjalne Magazynu Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 P. S. Kocham cię (P. S. I Love You) 120'; melodramat kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Richard LaGravenese; wyk.:Hilary Swank, Gerard Butler, Harry Connick Jr, Lisa Kudrow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Ślubne wojny (Bride Wars) - txt. str. 777 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Gary Winick; wyk.:Kate Hudson, Anne Hathaway, Candice Bergen, Steve Howey, Chris Pratt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Bóg się rodzi. Kolędowanie z Białegostoku; koncert 00:35 Koneser (Best offer aka La Migliore offerta) 125' kraj prod.Włochy (2013); reż.:Giuseppe Tornatore; wyk.:Geoffrey Rush, Jim Sturgess, Sylvia Hoeks, Donald Sutherland; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Siedmiu wspaniałych (Magnificent Seven) 128'; western kraj prod.USA (1960); reż.:John Sturges; wyk.:Yul Brynner, Steve McQuinn, Charles Bronson, Robert Vaughn, Horst Buchholz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 07:00 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Historia pewnej Madonny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 67) Wigilijne pierogi z farszem rybnym, gulasz pod pierzynką; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:35 1200 Muzeów odc. 21 - Opowieść o krakowskich kolekcjach szopkarskich; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Rolnik szuka żony seria IV - odc. 4; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Pogoda - 24.12 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - Uroczysta Msza św. z katedry Opolskiej; transmisja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:20 Pod Tatrami - Zakopiańskie Mikołajki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Ukryte życie Jezusa; film dokumentalny; reż.:Rafał Tichy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Rączka gotuje - Wydanie wigilijne; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Na Wigilię zapraszają te co skaczą i fruwają; impresja filmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Pogoda - 24.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 13:40 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Dama Kameliowa 103'; melodramat; reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Jan Frycz, Anna Radwan, Stanisława Celińska, Jerzy Kamas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Regionalne Betlejem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Pogoda - 24.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Regionalne Betlejem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Kolęda mądrej pamięci; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Pasterka 2017; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 01:35 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 67) Wigilijne pierogi z farszem rybnym, gulasz pod pierzynką; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:50 Zaczarowany Świat bombek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 1200 Muzeów odc. 21 - Opowieść o krakowskich kolekcjach szopkarskich; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Ukryte życie Jezusa; film dokumentalny; reż.:Rafał Tichy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Rączka gotuje - Wydanie wigilijne; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Na Wigilię zapraszają te co skaczą i fruwają; impresja filmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 67) Wigilijne pierogi z farszem rybnym, gulasz pod pierzynką; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 05:35 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Regionalne Betlejem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 4:45 Disco gramy - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:45 My3 (14) - program dla dzieci 8:20 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata (24) - serial animowany 8:50 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata (36) - serial animowany 9:20 Mickey - bardziej bajkowe święta - film animowany, USA 2004 10:50 Artur ratuje Gwiazdkę - film animowany, Wielka Brytania/USA 2011 12:55 Świąteczna gorączka - komedia, USA 1996 14:55 Kolędowanie z Fundacją Polsat - koncert 15:50 Jasnogórskie kolędowanie z Polsatem - koncert 16:50 Wielkie kolędowanie z Polsatem - koncert 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Grześki sami w domu - film familijny, Polska 2017 20:10 Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku - komedia, USA 1992 22:45 Święta Last Minute - komedia przygodowa, USA 2004 0:50 Gwiazdka w Harlemie - film muzyczny, USA 2013 2:50 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:30 Mango - telezakupy 7:40 Milionerzy: Wydanie specjalne (112) - teleturniej 8:30 Azja Express (4) - reality show 10:00 Elf - film familijny, USA 2003 12:05 Gwiezdne wojny: Część 3 - Zemsta Sithów - film SF, USA 2005 15:05 Kiedy anioły śpiewają - film familijny, USA 2013 16:55 Śnięty Mikołaj - komedia, USA 1994 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:25 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:35 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:40 Raport smogowy - wiem, czym oddycham (41) - cykl reportaży 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Wieczór kolęd z Krakowa - koncert 21:10 Alicja w Krainie Czarów - film fantasy, USA 2010 23:35 Człowiek na krawędzi - thriller, USA 2012 1:45 Shaft - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/USA 2000 3:50 Wieczór kolęd z Krakowa - koncert 4:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (20) - serial animowany 6:35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (21) - serial animowany 7:05 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (52) - serial animowany 7:40 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (53) - serial animowany 8:10 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (56) - serial animowany 8:45 Kudłaty zaprzęg - film familijny, USA 2008 10:30 Galileo (661) - program popularnonaukowy 11:30 Galileo (630) - program popularnonaukowy 12:40 Mój tata Scrooge - film familijny, Kanada 2014 14:30 Człowiek przyszłości - film SF, Niemcy/USA 1999 17:05 Bajkowe Boże Narodzenie - film familijny, USA 2011 19:00 Galileo (631) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Trefny wóz - film sensacyjny, USA 2012 21:50 Mroźny wiatr - horror, Kanada/Wielka Brytania/USA 2007 23:45 Lepiej być nie może - komedia, USA 1997 2:30 World's Weirdest Animals (2) - serial przyrodniczy 3:30 Sekrety sąsiadów (57) - serial obyczajowy 4:00 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 5:00 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny TV Puls 5:45 Niesamowite!: Galerianka (18/25) - serial dokumentalny 6:10 Niesamowite!: Zyskała pracę, straciła dziecko (6/25) - serial dokumentalny 6:45 Allo, allo! 2 (5) - serial komediowy 7:15 Allo, allo! 2 (6) - serial komediowy 8:00 Flintstonowie - komedia, USA 1994 9:40 Życzenie wigilijne Richiego Richa - komedia, USA 1998 11:10 Milion na Gwiazdkę - komedia obyczajowa, Kanada/USA 2007 12:55 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Pani Zamieć - baśń filmowa, Niemcy 2008 13:55 Dziewczynka z zapałkami - baśń filmowa, Niemcy 2013 15:10 W świecie baśni: 12 miesięcy - film familijny, Rosja 2015 16:40 Opowieść wigilijna - film animowany, USA 2009 18:25 Wesołych świąt - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2006 20:00 Niedziela z gwiazdami: Holiday - komedia romantyczna, USA 2006 22:25 Osaczeni - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania/USA 1999 0:35 Zobacz to!: Ale numer! (26) - program rozrywkowy 1:10 Allo, allo! 5 (21) - serial komediowy 1:50 Allo, allo! 5 (22) - serial komediowy 2:25 Taki jest świat 3 (38) - program informacyjny 3:10 Biesiada na cztery pory roku: Biesiada dworska (6/10) - serial dokumentalny 3:40 Biesiada na cztery pory roku: Biesiada jeździecka: Kabanosy (7/10) - serial dokumentalny 4:10 Biesiada na cztery pory roku: Garncarska (8/10) - serial dokumentalny 4:40 Biesiada na cztery pory roku: Biesiada wiślana: Wiśnia nadwiślanka (9/10) - serial dokumentalny 5:10 Menu na miarę (4) - program kulinarny 5:35 Menu na miarę (5) - program kulinarny TVN 7 5:50 Ukryta prawda (106) - serial paradokumentalny 6:50 Mango - telezakupy 8:55 Gotowe na wszystko (22) - serial obyczajowy 9:55 Gotowe na wszystko (23-ost.) - serial obyczajowy 10:55 Brzydula (203) - serial komediowy 11:30 Brzydula (204) - serial komediowy 12:05 Brzydula (205) - serial komediowy 12:40 Brzydula (206) - serial komediowy 13:15 Tatastrofa - komedia, USA 2009 15:10 Beethoven 7: Świąteczna przygoda - film familijny, Kanada/USA 2011 16:55 W krzywym zwierciadle: Witaj, Święty Mikołaju! - komedia, USA 1989 19:00 Godziny szczytu - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1998 21:10 Superseans: Noce w Rodanthe - melodramat, Australia/USA 2008 23:15 Sześć dni, siedem nocy - komedia przygodowa, USA 1998 1:20 Mój rower - film obyczajowy, Polska 2012 3:25 Druga strona medalu: Izabela Sokołowska (8-ost.) - talk-show 3:55 Druga strona medalu: Jolanta Szczypińska (1/8) - talk-show 4:30 Druga strona medalu: Izabela Małysz (7-ost.) - talk-show 5:05 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 5:50 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Teksas: Kowboj (2) - serial dokumentalny 6:20 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Teksas: Ziemia ludzi wolnych (3) - serial dokumentalny 6:50 Garfield 4: Drzewo lasagne'owe (6) - serial animowany 7:55 Barbie w Wigilijnej Opowieści - film animowany, USA 2008 9:20 Opowieść wigilijna Flintstonów - film animowany, USA 1994 10:40 Piękna i Bestia: Zaczarowane Święta - film animowany, Kanada/USA 1997 11:55 Zambezia - film animowany, RPA 2012 13:30 Renifer Niko ratuje brata - film animowany, Finlandia/Niemcy/Irlandia/Dania 2012 14:50 Latający renifer - film familijny, Kanada/USA 2003 16:35 Gwiazdka Eloise - komedia kryminalna, Kanada 2003 18:05 Kevin, władca Północy - komedia przygodowa, Kanada/Luksemburg/Wielka Brytania 2001 20:00 Bibliotekarz 2: Tajemnice kopalni króla Salomona - film przygodowy, USA 2006 21:30 Miś - komedia, Polska 1981 23:45 Dzień świra - komediodramat, Polska 2002 1:30 Niesamowite!: Syn marnotrawny (25) - serial dokumentalny 2:10 Niesamowite!: Przeszczep (1/25) - serial dokumentalny 3:00 JRG w akcji (3) - serial dokumentalny 3:25 No problem! (3) - program lifestylowy 3:50 Na jedwabnym szlaku: Huang He - Żółta Rzeka (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 4:15 Na jedwabnym szlaku: Punkt zero (2/10) - serial dokumentalny 4:40 Na jedwabnym szlaku: Moja chińska muzyka (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 5:10 Na jedwabnym szlaku: Kulinarny zachwyt (4/10) - serial dokumentalny 5:35 Na jedwabnym szlaku: Chiński smok (5/10) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 6:00 Taaaka ryba: Wędkarstwo plażowe (145) - magazyn wędkarski 6:30 Taaaka ryba: Mongolskie miętusy (146) - magazyn wędkarski 7:00 Benny Hill (11) - program rozrywkowy 7:30 Benny Hill (13) - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Galileo (620) - program popularnonaukowy 9:05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (28) - serial animowany 9:35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (29) - serial animowany 10:00 Elmo - film familijny, USA 1999 11:35 Bambi 2 - film animowany, USA 2006 13:00 Tarzan 2 - film animowany, USA 2005 14:35 Rodzina Addamsów: Spotkanie po latach - komedia, USA 1998 16:30 George prosto z drzewa 2 - film familijny, Australia/USA 2003 18:20 12 świątecznych randek - komedia romantyczna, USA 2011 20:00 Włatcy móch: Klasowa Wiligija (77) - serial animowany 20:30 Włatcy móch: Czarny pijar paparaczi (73) - serial animowany 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (208) - serial kryminalny 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (209) - serial kryminalny 23:00 Hirokin - dramat przygodowy, USA 2012 1:20 Klątwa Jessabelle - horror, USA 2014 3:05 Odkupienie - horror, Kanada/USA 1999 5:15 Benny Hill (50) - program rozrywkowy Super Polsat 6:00 2XL (4) - serial obyczajowy 7:00 Wyluzuj, Scooby-Doo (19) - serial animowany 7:30 Wyluzuj, Scooby-Doo (12) - serial animowany 8:00 Wyluzuj, Scooby-Doo (13) - serial animowany 8:30 Wyluzuj, Scooby-Doo (14) - serial animowany 9:00 Awantura o Basię - film obyczajowy, Polska 1959 11:10 SuperLudzie (10) - serial dokumentalny 11:45 Lalka - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1968 15:00 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 16:50 Nie lubię poniedziałku - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1971 19:00 Kolędowanie z Fundacją Polsat - koncert 20:00 Australia - melodramat, Australia/USA 2008 23:35 Niebiańska przepowiednia - film przygodowy, USA 2006 1:40 Pan Dodek - komedia, Polska 1970 3:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (743) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 4:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (744) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 4:30 Nasz nowy dom (52) - reality show 5:30 Tajna historia XX wieku (25) - serial dokumentalny Eska TV 6:00 Zranione uczucia 8:00 Dzień dobry 9:00 Hity na czasie 10:00 Będę grał w grę 10:30 Mobmania 11:00 Weekend z Eską TV 11:15 Co się słucha 12:00 Weekend z Eską TV 12:15 Jazdy gwiazdy 13:00 Weekend z Eską TV 13:15 Bywanie na dywanie 14:00 Weekend z Eską TV 14:15 Hity na czasie 15:00 Weekend z Eską TV 15:15 Świąteczne granie 16:00 Weekend z Eską TV 16:15 Świąteczne granie 17:00 Weekend z Eską TV 17:15 Świąteczne granie 18:00 Weekend z Eską TV 18:15 Świąteczne granie 19:00 Koncert bożonarodzeniowy #RazemNaSwieta 20:00 Prognoza pogody 20:05 Świąteczne granie 21:00 Podwójna Gorąca 20. 23:00 Prognoza pogody 23:05 Podwójna Gorąca 20. 0:00 Polska noc TTV 5:20 10 zadań specjalnych Michela Morana 2 (8) - program rozrywkowy 5:50 Usterka 9 (12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 6:20 Express - program informacyjny 6:35 Pierwszy raz za granicą... (4) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 7:15 Martyna i kobiety świata: Cena urody (1) - serial dokumentalny 8:15 Druga twarz (8) - program rozrywkowy 8:55 Kossakowski. Być jak... (5/9) - program rozrywkowy 9:45 Express - program informacyjny 10:00 Pogoda - program informacyjny 10:05 Najdroższe prezenty świata - film dokumentalny 11:05 Pierwszy raz za granicą... 2 (1) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:50 Usterka 9 (12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:20 Królowe życia 2 (4) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:00 Nauka jazdy 2 (2) - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Nauka jazdy 2 (3) - program rozrywkowy 13:55 Wojny magazynowe 9 (25) - reality show 14:25 Wojny magazynowe 9 (26/30) - reality show 14:50 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem 7 (9) - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Express - program informacyjny 16:00 Pogoda - program informacyjny 16:05 Dżentelmeni i wieśniacy (1) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:15 Kossakowski. Inicjacja: Kossakowski. Wigilia (9) - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Express - program informacyjny 18:00 Pogoda - program informacyjny 18:05 Pierwszy raz za granicą... 2 (1) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:50 Usterka 8 (8/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:15 Pilna usterka 2 (4/20) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:45 Express - program informacyjny 19:58 Pogoda - program informacyjny 20:00 Damy i wieśniaczki. Za granicą (2) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:00 Kossakowski. Być jak... 2 (1) - program rozrywkowy 21:45 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem 7 (13) - program rozrywkowy 22:25 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem 7 (4) - program rozrywkowy 23:10 Królowe życia 2 (5) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 23:50 Dżentelmeni i wieśniacy (2) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 0:50 Druga twarz (5) - program rozrywkowy 1:30 Usterka 8 (8/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 2:00 Usterka 8 (7/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 2:35 Nauka jazdy 2 (2) - program rozrywkowy 3:05 Nauka jazdy 2 (3) - program rozrywkowy 3:35 Damy i wieśniaczki. Za granicą (2) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 4:35 DeFacto Extra 2 (9-ost.) - program popularnonaukowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Święta w Polo tv 7:00 Hit dnia 7:05 Święta w Polo tv 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Święta w Polo tv 9:00 Hit dnia 9:05 Święta w Polo tv 10:00 Hit dnia 10:05 Święta w Polo tv 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Święta w Polo tv 12:00 Smaki dnia 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:15 Święta w Polo tv 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Disco gary, czyli rodzinne pary Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 16:46 Święta w Polo tv 17:00 Hej Kolęda 18:34 Święta w Polo tv 19:00 Prognoza pogody 19:05 #NaŚwiętaRazem 20:00 Prognoza pogody 20:05 Święta z Radkiem 21:46 Święta w Polo tv 22:00 Hej Kolęda 23:31 Disco Mix w Polo TV 0:00 Disco noc w Polo TV! ATM Rozrywka 6:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny 7:00 Cimarron Strip: Człowiek bez honoru (22) - western, USA 1968 8:30 Zakręcone (12) - serial komediowy 9:00 Pierwsza miłość (2586) - serial obyczajowy 9:40 Pierwsza miłość (2587) - serial obyczajowy 10:25 Pierwsza miłość (2588) - serial obyczajowy 11:05 Pierwsza miłość (2589) - serial obyczajowy 11:50 Pierwsza miłość (2590) - serial obyczajowy 12:40 Na rybę: Golf (7) - magazyn wędkarski 13:05 Małolaty: Depresja poporodowa (27) - serial paradokumentalny 14:05 Małolaty: Przyjaźń na śmierć i życie (28) - serial paradokumentalny 15:05 Aktorzy - komedia sensacyjna, Niemcy/Irlandia/Wielka Brytania 2003 17:00 Słoiki: Tajemnicza dziewczyna (13) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Słoiki: Modelka (14) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 FIK Kolęda, Kolęda (1/2) - koncert 20:00 FIK Kolęda, Kolęda (2-ost.) - koncert 21:00 Plebs (3) - serial komediowy 21:30 Plebs (4) - serial komediowy 22:05 Świat według Kiepskich: Kurze ziele (401) - serial komediowy 22:35 Świat według Kiepskich: Widziadło (402) - serial komediowy 23:05 Rozmowy z innymi kobietami - komediodramat, USA 2005 1:00 Plebs (3) - serial komediowy 1:30 Plebs (4) - serial komediowy 2:00 Małolaty: Jak lalka (26) - serial paradokumentalny 3:00 Na rybę: Ryba, ryba (8) - magazyn wędkarski 3:30 Czas na kulturę (4) - program kulturalny 4:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny 5:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny TV Trwam 6:00 Napełnieni Duchem Świętym (22) - program religijny 6:05 Bieg życia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2013 7:50 Ocalić od zapomnienia: Komisarczyk Stanisław, Mikołajczyk Maria - cz. 1 - cykl felietonów 7:55 Kolory świętości: Św. Charbel Maklouff - serial dokumentalny 8:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:05 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 8:25 Święty na każdy dzień 8:30 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego - program publicystyczny 9:00 Myśląc Ojczyzna: Prof. Mieczysław Ryba 9:10 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek - program religijny dla dzieci 9:15 Katecheza ks. bp. Antoniego Długosza: Św. Mateusz - program religijny 9:30 Msza święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 10:35 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" - magazyn informacyjny 10:40 Śladami apostoła Pawła (1) - serial dokumentalny 11:25 Święty na każdy dzień 11:30 Ziemia Mojego Zbawiciela - Kolebka Mesjasza: Kolebka Mesjasza - reportaż 12:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem - transmisja z Watykanu 12:20 Wieś - to też Polska - program rolniczy 13:30 Papież Polak do rodaków: Siedlce - program religijny 14:00 Jan Paweł II (1978-2005) - film dokumentalny 14:10 Świat Biblii. Narodziny i dzieciństwo Jezusa: Narodziny i dzieciństwo Jezusa - film dokumentalny, USA 1983 15:00 Święty Mikołaj - historia prawdziwa - film dokumentalny, USA 2015 15:55 Boże Narodzenie w Indiach - film dokumentalny, Polska 2013 16:10 Koncert życzeń - program muzyczny 17:00 Tam, gdzie Bóg płacze: Rosja cz. 2 - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Okiem kamery: Kolędowanie z Prehybianami - cykl reportaży 17:55 Napełnieni Duchem Świętym (22) - program religijny 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 18:15 Życzenia bożonarodzeniowe pasterzy Kościoła katolickiego w Polsce - program kulturalny 18:20 Wieczerza Wigilijna u Państwa Pietrasik - program kulturalny 19:05 Kantata 'Anioł pasterzom mówił' - koncert 19:25 Życzenia bożonarodzeniowe pasterzy Kościoła katolickiego w Polsce - program kulturalny 19:30 Opowieść wigilijna - film animowany, USA 1996 20:00 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Życzenia bożonarodzeniowe pasterzy Kościoła katolickiego w Polsce - program kulturalny 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski - transmisja z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Święty na każdy dzień 21:30 Pasterka pod przewodnictwem Ojca Świętego Franciszka - transmisja 23:30 Jak my to widzimy - z daleka widać lepiej - program publicystyczny 0:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:05 Świat w obrazach - magazyn informacyjny 0:10 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 0:30 Okiem kamery: Kolędowanie z Prehybianami - cykl reportaży 1:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem - transmisja z Watykanu 1:15 Ziemia Mojego Zbawiciela - Kolebka Mesjasza: Kolebka Mesjasza - reportaż 1:45 Kantata 'Anioł pasterzom mówił' - koncert 2:00 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce - program kulturalny 2:10 Boże Narodzenie w Indiach - film dokumentalny, Polska 2013 2:30 Opowieść wigilijna - film animowany, USA 1996 3:00 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce - program kulturalny 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski - transmisja z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 4:40 Papież Polak do rodaków: Siedlce - program religijny 5:10 Śladami apostoła Pawła (1) - serial dokumentalny Stopklatka TV 6:00 Na planie: Godzilla', 'Czarownica' - magazyn filmowy 6:20 Prywatna historia kina (10) - magazyn kulturalny 6:55 Komisarz Rex 4: Nowy (1) - serial kryminalny 7:55 Komisarz Rex 4: Nowy (2) - serial kryminalny 9:00 Poirot: Rendez-vous ze śmiercią - film kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2008 11:00 Hook - film przygodowy, USA 1991 14:00 Diamentowa afera - komedia, Niemcy/USA 1999 16:00 Wigilijny show - komedia, USA 1988 18:20 Córka mojego szefa - komedia, USA 2003 20:00 Robin Hood: Książę złodziei - film przygodowy, USA 1991 23:00 Obcy - decydujące starcie - horror SF, Wielka Brytania/USA 1986 1:55 Czas surferów - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 2005 3:45 Bracia De Smet - film krótkometrażowy, Belgia 2014 4:00 Poezja pornpunkowa - film krótkometrażowy, Niemcy 2014 4:55 Złotopolscy: Trzy pułapki (150) - telenowela 5:30 Złotopolscy: Subtelności (151) - telenowela 5:59 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 6:00 Skandaliczny magazyn historyczny (8) - magazyn 6:30 Skandaliczny magazyn historyczny (9) - magazyn 6:55 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć: ORP "Błyskawica" (4) - magazyn turystyczny 7:25 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 7:30 Świąteczne przepisy Nigelli - magazyn kulinarny 8:40 Sąsiedzi: Pralka (30) - serial animowany 8:50 Sąsiedzi: Wielkie pranie (28) - serial animowany 9:00 Sąsiedzi: Domek dla ptaków (27) - serial animowany 9:10 Sąsiedzi: Dach (44) - serial animowany 9:20 Sąsiedzi: Fortepian (35) - serial animowany 9:30 Sąsiedzi: Łyżwiarze (34) - serial animowany 9:35 Beckham - podróż w nieznane (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2014 10:35 Zwierzęta doskonałe: Orangutany, szopy pracze i koty (6) - serial dokumentalny 11:25 Ludzkość - historia nas wszystkich (8) - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Starożytni kosmici (10) - serial dokumentalny 13:25 Wojny magazynowe (23) - reality show 13:45 Wojny magazynowe (24) - reality show 14:05 Wojny magazynowe (25) - reality show 14:25 Wojny magazynowe (26) - reality show 15:00 Kryptonim szef (10) - serial dokumentalny 15:55 Poszukiwacze złota: Praca pod presją (4) - serial dokumentalny 16:55 Na lodowym szlaku (13) - reality show 18:00 Najlepsze maszyny bojowe: Wszędobylscy (8) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wielkie konstrukcje III Rzeszy (1) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Weterani. Wyrwani śmierci: Arkadiusz Żurkowski (3) - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Weterani. Wyrwani śmierci: Andrzej Skrajny (4) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Chiny - republika korupcji - film dokumentalny, Francja 2014 22:05 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 22:10 Abby i Brittany - życie w jednym ciele - film dokumentalny, USA 23:15 Kilogramy zbędnej skóry - film dokumentalny, USA 2012 0:10 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 0:15 Edukacja seksualna (2) - program edukacyjny 1:15 Sala operacyjna: Wygrać z rakiem (4) - serial dokumentalny 1:50 Z naturą na co dzień: Lubuskie (2/6) - serial dokumentalny 2:20 Prepersi - gotowi na wszystko: Czego boją się kanadyjscy prepersi? (8-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 2:55 Weterani. Wyrwani śmierci: Michał Ożóg (5) - serial dokumentalny 3:35 Weterani. Wyrwani śmierci: Dawid Babiasz (6) - serial dokumentalny 4:00 Sensacje XX wieku: Noc długich noży (8) - program historyczny 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Powrót sandacza (1) - serial dokumentalny 5:35 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Powrót sandacza (2) - serial dokumentalny TVP ABC 05:05 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 67 Pędząc w psim zaprzęgu - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Smerfy - Smerfo Amoroso, odc. 241 (Hearts'n Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Na tropach bengalskiego tygrysa, odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Selfie centrozaura, odc. 12 (CENTROSAURUS & VIDEO); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Przyjęcie z fajerwerkami, odc. 12 (Going Out with a Bang); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Niewłaściwy trop, odc. 13 (The Wrong Smell); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - Wielki wyścig o ser - Francja, odc. 27 (Bicycle mice); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Go Jetters: Christmas Special - Go Jetters: Christmas Special 1 (Go Jetters: Christmas Special); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 07:50 Słoń Beniamin - Beniamin nianią, odc. 29 (Benjamin the babysitter); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Stacyjkowo - Śnieżny patrol, odc. 110 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Rodzina Treflików - Na tropie skarbu, odc. 23; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Wissper - Śpiew pandy, odc. 19 (Pitch Perfect Panda); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Daleki krewny, odc. 15 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Bądź zdrów!, odc. 16 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Reksio - Reksio i sroka, odc. 51; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Pan Ziemniak przybywa do miasta, odc. 17 (Mr Potato Comes to Town); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Domisie - odc. 400 Boże Narodzenie; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Teleranek - odc. 50 Boże Narodzenie - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - W stepach Australii, odc. 1; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Ryk tygrysa szablozębnego, odc. 11 (SABRE - TOOTHED CAT & ROAR); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Kocia magia, odc. 10 (Cat Magic); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Kolor czerwony to ważna rzecz, odc. 11 (Seeing Red); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - Hiszpańskie byki - Hiszpania, odc. 26 (Matador Mice); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Tree Fu Tom - Przedświąteczny rozgardiasz, odc. 52 (The Sprite Before Christmas); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Słoń Beniamin - Nocny strażnik, odc. 28 (Benjamin the nightwatchman); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Zimowa mgła, odc. 107 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Rodzina Treflików - Pasja Treflinki, odc. 22; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Wissper - Rycz lwie! Rycz!, odc. 18 (Roar, Lion, Roar); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Masza i niedźwiedź - Obrona granic, odc. 12 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Kto się nie schował ten gapa, odc. 13 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Świąteczne przedstawienie Pana Ziemniaka, odc. 25 (Mr Potato's christmas show, ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Dziadek na placu zabaw, odc. 22 (Grandpa at the Playground); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Tęcza, odc. 2 (The Rainbow); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Tabaluga i Leo - Świąteczna przygoda (Tabaluga and Leo - A Christmas Adventure); film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Żubr Pompik - Śnieżyca, odc. 3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Księga Ksiąg - Pierwsze Święta Bożego Narodzenia (The First Christmas); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 68 Wioska Świętego Mikołaja - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Arką do Betlejem - Koncert; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Tupcio Chrupcio - To moje zabawki, odc. 6 (The Toys are Mine); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Masza i niedźwiedź - Wszyscy w domu, odc. 32 (All in the Family) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:40 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Mikołaj za burtą, odc. 6 (Mikołaj za burtą); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Drugiej takiej nie ma, odc. 14 (No Nurse Like You); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - Świąteczne życzenia - Finlandia, odc. 25 (All I Want for Christmouse); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Świąteczne życzenie, odc. 29 (A Christmas Wish); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków - Wigilijna przygoda, odc. 8 (A Christmas tail); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Wilson i śnieżyca, odc. 53 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Treflików - Kłamstewko, odc. 27; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Latawiec, odc. 1 (The Right Kite) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Mędrcy; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Masza i niedźwiedź - Idą Święta, odc. 3 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:15 Masza i niedźwiedź - Masza + kasza, odc. 17 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:25 Supa Strikas - Łódź podwodna, odc. 41 (Dat Boot); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:50 Arką do Betlejem - Koncert; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Tabaluga i Leo - Świąteczna przygoda (Tabaluga and Leo - A Christmas Adventure); film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:00 Serialowa nostalgia - Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 2/7 Karioka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Serialowa nostalgia - Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 3/7 Julek - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Historia Florence Foster Jenkins (FLORENCE FOSTER JENKINS STORY, THE); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2016); reż.:Ralf Pleger; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Scena Klasyczna - (13); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Człowiek z Zachodu (Man of the West) 95'; western kraj prod.USA (1958); reż.:Anthony Mann; wyk.:Gary Cooper, Julie London, Arthur O'Connell, Lee J. Cobb; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Hollywood na wojnie - Wszyscy pod jedną flagą (La guerre d'Hollywood 1939/1945); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013); reż.:Michel Viotte; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Chuligan Literacki; magazyn o książkach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kwartet (The Quartet) 94'; komediodramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Dustin Hoffman,; wyk.:Maggie Smith, Tom Courtenay, Billy Connolly, Pauline Collins, Michael Gambon, Sheridan Smith, Andrew Sachs, Gwyneth Jones; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Niedziela z... Barbarą Krafftówną; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Niedziela z... Barbarą Krafftówną - Piosenki z programu "Wieczorny gość" - Barbara Krafftówna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Kolędy na szlaku Kolberga; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - ks. prof. Michał Janocha; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Oliver! (Oliver!) 139'; musical kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1968); reż.:Carol Reed; wyk.:Ron Moody, Shani Wallis, Peggy Mount, Joseph O'Conor, Sheila White, Meg Jenkins, Mark Lester, Bill Sikes, Jack Wild; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kolędy z Mazowszem; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Kino nocne - Nadzieja i chwała (Hope and glory) 107'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1987); reż.:John Boorman; wyk.:Sammi Davis, Sarah Miles, Sebastian Rice Edwards, Geraldine Muir, David Hayman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Nocny dokument - Eugeniusz Bodo - za winy niepopełnione - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Stanisław Janicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Teraz animacje! - Broken Tale (Broken Tale); film animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2016); reż.:Paweł Kleszczewski, Kasia Zimnoch; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Historia Florence Foster Jenkins (FLORENCE FOSTER JENKINS STORY, THE); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2016); reż.:Ralf Pleger; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Teledyski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 24 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Wszystkie kolory świata - Armenia odc. 19/30 (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:05 Droga od Chrystusa do Konstantyna - odc. 1/6 Narodziny Jezusa (The Road from Christ to Constantine); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2014); reż.:Jonathan Phillips; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 9/9 - Jutro bitwa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wigilijne tradycje - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Dzika przyroda Bliskiego i Środkowego Wschodu - Morze Kaspijskie: Kolebka życia (Caspian - The Hidden Cradle); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2014); reż.:Tom Holings; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Perły Adriatyku (Secrets of the Adriatic); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Grecka odyseja Joanny Lumley - odc. 3/4 (odc. 3/4) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia bezdomnego chłopca w Moskwie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 W Starym Kinie - Bohaterowie Sybiru; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tajemnice początków Polski - Wyspa władców - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Zdzisław Cozac; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Mazowsze śpiewa kolędy - Bóg się rodzi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Flesz historii - odc. 370; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:35 Mazowsze śpiewa kolędy - Wśród nocnej ciszy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Ex Libris - odc. 322; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:15 Jan Serce - odc. 7/10 - Raz kozie śmierć - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Święty uśmiechnięty; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Golec uOrkiestra w Bukowinie; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Ułańska ballada - odc. 3/4 (Ulanskya Ballada, ep. 3/4); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Szaweł - Droga do Damaszku (Saul: The Journey to Damascus) 82'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.MALTA, USA (2014); reż.:Mario Azzopardi; wyk.:John Rhys-Davies, Emmanuelle Vaugier, Kris Holden-Ried, Kyle Schmid, Callum Blue, Brittany Bristow, Dan Cade; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Bracia patrzcie jeno - koncert kolęd; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Strażnicy piątej ewangelii; film dokumentalny; reż.:Rafał Tichy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Odkryć tajemnicę - 1/6 (Treasures Decoded 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:Graeme Ball; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Rozrywka 05:55 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - (The best 1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 16 (61) Estonia - Wschód; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wigilia u leśników - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (64) - Szafir - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Kolędy Retro /1/; widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Kierunek Kabaret - Święta, święta i po świętach /18/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Hity kabaretu - (22) - Marcinek i inne hity Marcina Dańca; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Hity kabaretu - (15) - Drzwi i inne hity Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju cz. 1; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Hity kabaretu - (16) - Drzwi i inne hity Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju cz. 2; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Neo - Nówka i przyjaciele - problemy Świętego Mikołaja (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Neo - nówka i przyjaciele - problemy Świętego Mikołaja (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Kolędy Retro /2/; widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Rolnik szuka żony seria IV - odc. 8; reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Golec uOrkiestra w Bukowinie; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Zakopower kolęduje w Bukowinie; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Witaj Mała Gwiazdko 24.12.2017; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kayah kolęduje w Bukowinie; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - Wigilia Wieczór cz. 1; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - Wigilia Wieczór cz. 2; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Dzięki Bogu już Święta; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Neo - Nówka i przyjaciele - problemy Świętego Mikołaja (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Neo - nówka i przyjaciele - problemy Świętego Mikołaja (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 MUZYKA MAŁEGO EKRANU: PROGRAM ŚWIĄTECZNY (1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Latający Klub 2 na Święta; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - Choinka dla papieża; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:30 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień Weekend. - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Panorama Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Prawdę mówiąc - abp Henryk Hoser - odc. 218; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Orędzie abpa Stanisława Gądeckiego na Boże Narodzenie - txt. str. 777 JM; STEREO, 16:9 20:06 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:49 Człowiek Boga; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:41 Reportaż TVP INFO - Fatima - 100 lat od Objawień; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 24:00 Transmisja pasterki z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Fatimskiej na zakopiańskich Krzeptówkach; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:37 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 03:18 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:41 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 04:46 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 05:16 Orędzie abpa Stanisława Gądeckiego na Boże Narodzenie - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Światowiec - Boże Narodzenie na świecie; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 Metro 6:00 Studio Dużego Formatu (14) - program publicystyczny 6:25 Studio Dużego Formatu (31) - program publicystyczny 6:55 Nogaś poleca (15) - magazyn 7:10 Bolek i Lolek w Europie: W królestwie Posejdona (2) - serial animowany 7:20 Bolek i Lolek w Europie: W Hiszpanii (3) - serial animowany 7:40 Bolek i Lolek w Europie: Wyścig renów (4) - serial animowany 7:45 Bolek i Lolek w Europie: Pod kraterem (5) - serial animowany 7:55 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat: W stepach Australii (1) - serial animowany 8:10 Po co nam Księżyc? - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2011 9:20 Dzika Ameryka: Szkielety i wyjęci spod prawa (5) - serial dokumentalny 10:20 Gorączka złota: Dziewiczy teren (2) - serial dokumentalny 11:25 Dzika pogoda według Richarda Hammonda (2) - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Tajemnica Trójkąta Bermudzkiego - film dokumentalny 13:20 Salon sukien ślubnych: Polska (8) - program rozrywkowy 13:50 Słodki biznes: Mikołaj, wschód słońca i małe bałwanki (2) - serial dokumentalny 14:20 Sekrety miliarderów 2 (1/6) - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Stój, bo mamuśka strzela - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1992 17:00 A.I.: Sztuczna inteligencja - film SF, USA 2001 20:00 Rzeka życia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992 22:45 Osadzony - thriller, USA 1989 0:55 Polscy truckersi (1) - program rozrywkowy 1:55 Kenia (9-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 2:35 Zimą na Shishę - film dokumentalny, Polska 2005 3:05 Studio Dużego Formatu (24) - program publicystyczny 3:25 Annapurna na lekko - film dokumentalny, Polska 2008 4:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby: Zimne karpiowanie - jesień i wiosna (4) - magazyn wędkarski 4:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby: Zimne klenie (5) - magazyn wędkarski 5:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby: Boatmaster, cz. 1 (6) - magazyn wędkarski 5:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby: Boatmaster, cz. 2 (7) - magazyn wędkarski Zoom TV 6:00 Śpiąca Królewna - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja/Niemcy 1990 8:00 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 3: Wejście Gekona (17) - serial animowany 8:30 Legenda Korry: Wezwanie (17) - serial animowany 9:00 Zoom przy kawie (12) - program rozrywkowy 10:00 Ostatni skok Gangu Olsena - komedia sensacyjna, Dania 1974 12:00 Wiedźmy: Teściowa (31) - serial obyczajowy 12:30 Wiedźmy: Chłód niepowodzeń (32) - serial obyczajowy 13:05 Szeptunka: Oddaj syna (32) - serial obyczajowy 13:35 Szeptunka: Nie bierz cudzego (33) - serial obyczajowy 14:10 Świąteczny pocałunek - film obyczajowy, USA 2011 16:00 Hity polskiego kabaretu (34) - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gwiazdy na talerzu - wielkie kolędowanie - program rozrywkowy 18:15 Ratujmy Mikołaja! - film animowany, USA 2013 20:00 Czerwony Kapturek 2. Pogromca zła - film animowany, USA 2011 21:55 Hity polskiego kabaretu (44) - program rozrywkowy 22:55 Hity polskiego kabaretu (42) - program rozrywkowy 23:55 Zamiana - komedia, Czechy/Rumunia/Polska 2009 2:05 Sąsiad mój wróg 3 (7) - serial dokumentalny 3:05 Sąsiad mój wróg 3 (8) - serial dokumentalny 4:05 Świąteczny pocałunek - film obyczajowy, USA 2011 Nowa TV 6:00 Disco Landia - nutki do pobudki (1) - program muzyczny 6:30 Disco Landia - nutki do pobudki (1) - program muzyczny 7:00 24 godziny online.pl (410) - program informacyjny 7:25 Premiera: Przyroda i ludzie: Nad toruńską starówką (1) - magazyn przyrodniczy 8:00 Przyroda i ludzie: Przyleć do opery - magazyn przyrodniczy 8:30 Premiera: Skarby Jerozolimy (1) - film dokumentalny, Francja 2013 9:50 Kolędy NOWA TV: Święta z Radkiem Liszewskim. Kolędy (2) - program artystyczny 10:40 Józefinka: Dzieci: instrukcja obsługi cz. 1 (13) - serial obyczajowy 11:35 Józefinka: Dzieci: instrukcja obsługi cz. 2 (14) - serial obyczajowy 12:40 Premiera: Spisek w Boże Narodzenie - komedia, USA 1991 14:35 Pan Mikołaj - film familijny, Kanada/USA 2013 16:20 Premiera: Bywanie na dywanie (17) - program rozrywkowy 17:10 Kolędy NOWA TV: Hej, kolęda! Koncert wigilijny (1) - program artystyczny 18:30 Premiera: 24 godziny online.pl (411) - program informacyjny 18:55 Premiera: Prognoza pogody (298) - magazyn informacyjny 19:00 Premiera: #NaŚwiętaRazem - koncert kolęd - koncert 20:00 Mąż pod choinkę - komedia romantyczna, USA 2011 21:55 Droga do szczęścia - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania/USA 2008 0:20 #NaŚwiętaRazem - koncert kolęd - koncert 1:20 Prognoza pogody (298) - magazyn informacyjny 1:25 Hell on Wheels - Witaj w piekle (2) - serial obyczajowy 2:20 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Kabaret Nowaki (2) - program rozrywkowy 2:50 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Kabaret Nowaki (4) - program rozrywkowy 3:30 Redakcja: Dział Śledczy: Tajemniczy prześladowca (24) - serial paradokumentalny 4:30 Pod lupą (12) - program rozrywkowy 5:00 Videomix (53) - program muzyczny WP 5:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju (2/16) - program rozrywkowy 6:00 Jak zarobić na remoncie 2 (3) - reality show 7:00 Katarzyna (3) - serial historyczny 8:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 2: Kabaret Skeczów Męczących (2) - program rozrywkowy 9:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 3: Kabaret Młodych Panów (5) - program rozrywkowy 10:00 Mikołaju, ratuj! - film familijny, USA 2015 12:00 Mały dom, wielkie możliwości (13) - reality show 13:00 Mój dom świeci najjaśniej 2 (3) - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Mój dom świeci najjaśniej (5) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Renifer Niko ratuje święta - film animowany, Finlandia/Niemcy/Irlandia/Dania 2008 16:45 Wesołych teściów - film familijny, Kanada 2012 18:40 Świąteczna sprawa - film familijny, Kanada/USA 2011 20:35 Świąteczna randka - komedia romantyczna, USA 2012 22:30 Gwiazdka w śnieżnej kuli - film familijny, USA 2013 0:30 Gwiazdkowe życzenie - film familijny, Kanada/USA 2008 2:20 Mistrzowie Kabaretu: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju (1/16) - program rozrywkowy 3:30 Niszcząca siła natury (2) - serial dokumentalny 4:00 Jak zarobić na remoncie (4) - reality show TV Polonia 05:55 Dom - odc. 12/25 - Kto dziś tak umie kochać - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Wolny Ekran - (73); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:25 Baw się słowami - Wigilia s. II; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Ziarno - Beskidzkie Boże Narodzenie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Teleranek - odc. 50 Boże Narodzenie - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Kolęda wigilijna 64'; film muzyczny; reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Władysław Kowalski, Jan Peszek, Daria Trafankowska, Piotr Kozłowski, Krzysztof Stroiński, Jan Janga-Tomaszewski, Jan Kociniak, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Jan Prochyra, Elżbieta Kępińska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Oczy w oczy - (70) Eleni; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Kolędy Śląska - "Przybieżeli do Betlejem"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Dom - odc. 12/25 - Kto dziś tak umie kochać - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Wigilie Polskie - Wigilie Polskie - Gaździny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Rozmowy kontrolowane - txt. str. 777 AD; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 "Jest taki dzień" - przy świątecznym stole w Łazienkach Królewskich; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dobranocka - Wigilia w lesie; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Orędzie abpa Stanisława Gądeckiego na Boże Narodzenie - txt. str. 777 20:05 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 3* "Donosy i kontrole" - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Księga obyczaju - Prezenty; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Transmisja Pasterki z udziałem papieża Franciszka z Watykanu (Transmisja Pasterki z udziałem papieża Franciszka z Watykanu) kraj prod.Watykan, Polska (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 23:30 Jaka Wigilia, taki cały rok - kolędy z Katowic; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Oczy w oczy - (70) Eleni; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:15 Baw się słowami - Wigilia s. II; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:30 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wigilia w lesie; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Kolędy Śląska - "Przybieżeli do Betlejem"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Orędzie abpa Stanisława Gądeckiego na Boże Narodzenie - txt. str. 777 02:35 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 3* "Donosy i kontrole" - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 "Jest taki dzień" - przy świątecznym stole w Łazienkach Królewskich; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Trędowata - txt. str. 777 AD 91'; melodramat; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Elżbieta Starostecka, Leszek Teleszyński, Jadwiga Barańska, Czesław Wołłejko, Lucyna Brusikiewicz, Irena Malkiewicz, Anna Dymna, Gabriela Kownacka, Mariusz Dmochowski, Piotr Fronczewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP HD 05:55 51. KFPP Opole 2014 - 51. KFPP Opole 2014 SuperJedynki; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (89) Kabokle - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Hiszpania (193) - Sierra Nevada; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 39 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 40 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 196 "Przypadkowe pary" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 197 "Biorą z naszej półki" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 198 "Śpiwór dla czworga" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Karp czy jesiotr - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wigilijne tradycje - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Ranczo - odc. 107 (seria IX, odc. 3) - W szponach zdrowia - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 108 (seria IX, odc. 4) - Gambit geniusza - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Świąteczna lista życzeń (A Perfect Christmas List) 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2014); reż.:Fred Olen Ray; wyk.:Beth Broderick, Aaron Hill, Richard Karn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Spełnione marzenie (Fast Freddie, the widow and me) 73'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:David Richards; wyk.:Jack McMullen, Laurence Fox, Sarah Smart, Tamzin Outhwaite; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Kolędy TVP HD; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Kayah kolęduje w Bukowinie; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 225 - Loteria (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 13) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 226 - Złote jabłko (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 1) - txt. str. 777 44'; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Artur Żmijewski; wyk.:Artur Żmijewski, Kinga Preis, Aleksandra Górska, Ewa Konstancja Bułhak, Piotr Polk, Michał Piela, Edyta Olszówka, Artur Pontek, Eryk Lubos, Katarzyna Burakowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Ranczo - odc. 43 (seria IV, odc. 4) - Agent - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Świąteczna swatka (Matchmaker Santa) 79'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:David S. Cass Sr.; wyk.:Adam Mayfield, Thad Luckinbill, Lacey Chabert, Florence Henderson, John Ratzenberger; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Ranczo Wilkowyje - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia; reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Paweł Królikowski, Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Radoslaw Pazura, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Piotr Pręgowski, Katarzyna Żak, Sylwester Maciejewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Nieznana opowieść wigilijna - txt. str. 777 58'; film TVP; reż.:Piotr Mularuk; wyk.:Piotr Machalica, Krzysztof Stroiński, Danuta Szaflarska, Sara Muldner, Łukasz Jaźwiec; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Golec uOrkiestra w Bukowinie; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (55) - Vanuatu - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (56) - Kastom - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 46 - Węgry (180) "Budapeszt - dwa brzegi"; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 47 Chorwacja "Peljeac i Konavle" (181); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 11/75 - Galernica; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 12/75 - Laska; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777 49'; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Izabella Scorupco, Michał Żebrowski, Aleksander Domogarow, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bogdan Stupka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ranczo - odc. 111 (seria IX, odc. 7) - Istotny dysonans - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Ranczo - odc. 112 (seria IX, odc. 8) - Demony Kusego - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Cesarskie cięcie - txt. str. 777 82'; komedia; reż.:Stanisław Moszuk; wyk.:Alicja Migulanka, Renata Pękul, Roman Kłosowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bożena Dykiel, Mariola Gładkowska, Wojciech Malajkat, Piotr Fronczewski, Dorota Kamińska i inni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 89 (seria VII, odc. 7) - Śpiewak - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Ranczo - odc. 113 (seria IX, odc. 9) - Konie trojańskie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Ranczo - odc. 114 (seria IX, odc. 10) - Zamrożony kapitał - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Ranczo - odc. 115 (seria IX, odc. 11) - Brzytwa dla tonącego - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 U Pana Boga za piecem - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 145 "Tradycyjnie nowoczesne święta" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 129 "Wigilia" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 90 (seria VII, odc. 8) - Zabawa - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 91 (seria VII, odc. 9) - Tango - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Ranczo - odc. 116 (seria IX, odc. 12) - Grzechy miłości - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Ranczo - odc. 117 (seria IX, odc. 13) - Złoty róg - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Miłość na wybiegu - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia; reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Karolina Gorczyca, Marcin Dorociński, Urszula Grabowska, Izabela Kuna, Tomasz Karolak, Sonia Bohosiewicz, Barbara Brylska, Marta Dąbrowska, Anna Guzik, Zbigniew Lesień; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Nowa - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Krew z krwi 2 - odc. 6/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Cesarskie cięcie - txt. str. 777 82'; komedia; reż.:Stanisław Moszuk; wyk.:Alicja Migulanka, Renata Pękul, Roman Kłosowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bożena Dykiel, Mariola Gładkowska, Wojciech Malajkat, Piotr Fronczewski, Dorota Kamińska i inni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 77 "Święta" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 145 "Tradycyjnie nowoczesne święta" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:55 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 (24): New York Islanders - Winnipeg Jets (NHL 2017/18 (24): New York Islanders - Winnipeg Jets) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 (25): VEGAS GOLDEN KNIGHTS - WASHINGTON CAPITALS (NHL 2017/18 (25): VEGAS GOLDEN KNIGHTS - WASHINGTON CAPITALS) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9 11:05 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Urugwaj; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Magazyn Piłkarski FIFA - Rosja 2018 (Rosja 2018) - JM; magazyn kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9 13:40 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane - konkurs indywidualny; STEREO, 16:9 15:20 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Finał Grand Prix, Nagoja - program dowolny solistów; STEREO, 16:9 16:25 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Finał Grand Prix, Nagoja - program dowolny par sportowych; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpiad Specjalnych - Austria 2017 - Best of + Closing Ceremony (Best of + Closing Ceremony); relacja kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Piłka nożna - Puchar Niemiec: 1/8F: Bayern Monachium - Borussia Dortmund (Puchar Niemiec: 1/8F: Bayern Monachium - Borussia Dortmund) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Belgrad - podsumowanie (Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Belgrad - podsumowanie) kraj prod.Niemcy (2017); STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Lekkoatletyka - Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy, Lille - podsumowanie; STEREO, 16:9 23:30 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Londyn 2017 - Polacy; STEREO 00:40 Jak przychodzi zbawienie - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Józef Węgrzyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Zakończenie dnia